


For the Sake of Argument

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [440]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Monster of the Week, Scott is being difficult, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/10/20: "strike, club, communication"
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [440]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	For the Sake of Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/10/20: "strike, club, communication"

Focused on Derek, the wendigo didn’t sense Stiles behind it.

After years of bestiary study he knew exactly where on the creature’s skull his baseball bat should strike, which it did.

“The art of communication’s lost of you, isn’t it,” Scott complained.

Removing the body Derek, Boyd and Erica left Stiles to deal with Scott by himself.

“You realize wendigo’s aren’t gifted with powers of speech,” Stiles said.

“Yeah, but isn’t there a more civilized way to handle these situations?” Scott asked.

“You want more civilized?” Stiles replied. “Would you be happier if next time I used a golf club?”


End file.
